Rehydration of the human body is important for proper health and cooling of the body. Health care experts extol the virtues of regular fluid replenishment during dieting. During high temperature days of summer, water replenishment is crucial. Most individuals replace lost body fluids by drinking appropriate fluids when the body signals that it is thirsty, and by eating high water content foods. This chore is easily accomplished by visiting the refrigerator or by finding a water fountain. There are situations, however, where a visit to a refrigerator or fountain is inconvenient.
A person engaged in exercise will find it difficult and self-defeating to pause in order to retrieve water or other liquid. Many sports, such as running, biking, aerobics, and tennis, among others, require disengagement from the physical activity in order to rehydrate. This diminishes the beneficial results achieved and results in a lower level of satisfaction for the exerciser. However, persons engaged in such physical activities, lose body water at an extremely rapid rate. If these persons do not rehydrate regularly, their physical and mental performance will deteriorate rapidly, and in extreme cases, serious physical repercussions may result. In order to achieve body rehydration, these athletes typically carry a water bottle, drawing on it as needed. Although fluid replenishment is achieved, the water bottle tends to be a burden. In many cases, such as in tennis games, the holding of a water bottle is not feasible.
Some of the disadvantages of water bottles are solved by back pack style water containers which are carried on a user's back and use a flexible hose to permit a user to draw upon the fluid contained within the back pack. While these devices free the user's hands, these devices are not without problems. For example, as the device is part of a back pack structure, a heavy load is introduced onto the upper back of the user. This puts an inordinate strain upon the upper back. Furthermore, the device raises the center of gravity of the wearer resulting in loss of balance and diminished physical performance. These devices also lack the flexibility to permit users to easily make different uses of the liquid, such as pouring or spraying the liquid over the user's head or body for cooling or sharing the liquid with others.